Los Siete Slytherin Capitales
by Daphnne
Summary: “Nadie puede ayudarme. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… no saldrá bien… Pero si no lo hago pronto… él me matará.” Draco Malfoy.
1. Soberbia

_Este fic responde al reto de los Siete Retos Capitales de la web Fan Fictions y Algo Más -para más información, en mi profile. Consta de una serie de siete one-shots relacionados con siete personajes de Slytherin y su correspondiente pecado capital._

* * *

_No había nada que lo enorgulleciera tanto como su apellido: Malfoy. Su simple mención equivalía a poder. A respeto. A gloria._

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Soberbia**

"_Desde que el hombre se levantó sobre sí mismo tiende a resaltar su fatuidad engalanándose de medallas falsamente merecidas"_

Sus pasos altivos resonaban por todo Malfoy Manor como una marcha nobiliaria, precedido por salas delicadamente decoradas. Lujosos tapices se erguían sobre él reverenciando su paso, grandes ventanales iluminaban los corredores dibujando su cincelado perfil en la pared.

¿Y qué otra cosa debía merecerse? A pesar de todo ello no había nada que lo enorgulleciera tanto como su apellido: Malfoy. Su sola mención equivalía a poder. A respeto. A gloria.

Lucius Malfoy. Sangre noble e inmácula. Ambiguo de ideales. Devoto al Ministerio, devoto al Señor Oscuro. Pero siempre fiel a su nombre.

Nadie había llegado más alto que él. Ahora, recostado sobre su trono dorado, advertía gloriosamente todo lo que había alcanzado. Padre venerado, esposo respetado, ciudadano modélico, asesino letal.

Erguido en la cima del esplendor indecoroso.

En un instante sintió como si un soplo helado atenazase su corazón. El fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea pero sin embargo, tenía frío. El lujoso trono en el que estaba recostado, de aspecto mullido y delicado, permanecía duro bajo su peso. Todo a su alrededor, reluciente y atractivo, lo sentía plano, opaco, como si no estuviera allí. Como si un trasfondo oscuro comenzase a apoderarse de ellos.

Una sombra osciló tras las elegantes cortinas de terciopelo esmeralda. Volvió a vislumbrarla una vez más, inquietantemente, deslizándose tras las puertas de ébano. Y bailando entre las llamas de la chimenea. Y fundiéndose con las paredes marmóreas.

Y entonces comprendió, recordó, y una angustia irracional se apoderó de él. Como empujado bruscamente, la estancia abandonó sus colores cálidos convirtiéndose en infranqueable penumbra. El frío lo atenazaba como unas cadenas encasquilladas en su cuerpo, apretándole los miembros con mudo dolor.

Y abrió los ojos, presa del terror.

La criatura encapuchada se mantuvo frente a él, recostado en el destartalado banco de madera. Sentía su respiración profunda y acompasada, carente de emoción, sin vida. Su olor fétido llegaba hasta él en ráfagas de viento envenenado. Gimió y se agitó con desesperación, pero la figura seguía quieta ante él, disfrutando de su miedo, como burlándose de él.

Aunque apenas vislumbrable, percibió como fundida en la negrura, la sombra se alejaba sibilante. Y sintió como el nudo forjado en su garganta se deshacía con lentitud. Pero sabía que volvería, siempre lo hacía. Allí jamás había descanso.

Era un lugar en el que ya no existía sol. Ni luna. Ni cielo. Sólo vacía oscuridad, encarcelada en aquellas cuatro paredes de infranqueable piedra.

¿Dónde quedaban ya las lujosas mansiones y grades jardines?. ¿Dónde quedaban ya su modélica esposa y su devoto hijo? Todo había desaparecido entre las sombras.

Y el orgullo Malfoy perdido con ellas, burlado, ultrajado, herido. Deshonrado.

Demasiado abrumador como para poder aceptarlo. No quería creerlo, no podía.

Y entonces volvió a calzarse sus elegantes botas de cuero negro y a cubrir su cuerpo con engalanadas túnicas deslumbrantes. Volvió a escuchar el suave trinar de los pájaros desde el jardín y el altivo y orgulloso resonar de sus propios pasos contra el suelo pulido.

Y volvió a cerrar los ojos rezando por no volver a despertar jamás.

* * *

_Un poco abstracto quizá, espero haber conseguido expresar lo que quería. Lucius se atormenta en Azkaban pensando en todo lo que ha perdido. Una realidad demasiado cruel como para poder aceptarla lo lleva a la locura y a la ensoñación de su idealizada mansión -y también de sí mismo. Me pareció el más adecuado para esto, al fin y al cabo siempre se mostraba tan orgulloso que quizá pudo acabar cegado creyendo que estaba por encima de todo._

_Alguna duda, crítica constructiva... contádselo al agradecido botón del go!_


	2. Pereza

**Draco Malfoy**

**Pereza**

"_Nadie puede ayudarme. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo… no saldrá bien… Pero si no lo hago pronto… él me matará."_

Eso dijiste, en un balbuceo ahogado, como un niño asustado.

Eres escoria.

Y, sin embargo, vuelves aquí. Siempre vuelves. Una y otra vez, como si realmente encontrases algún consuelo en ello.

Solo ante un espejo descascarillado, ante tu imagen distorsionada y borrosa. Porque sabes que ese es el único espejo que refleja la realidad que hay dentro de ti. Solo ante tu crueldad y cobardía, ante tu miedo y orgullo, ante ti mismo.

Siempre quedan lágrimas que derramar. Al fin y al cabo, eres tú_…_ ¿a quién más podrías tenerle lástima? No puedes evitar compadecerte.

Eres patético.

Sabes que puedes evitarlo pero, de algún modo, también sabes que no hay salida. No para ti. Sólo un paso atrás y los brazos de tu madre te arroparán bajo un manto de arrullo, sólo un paso más y Albus-viejo-senil-Dumbledore te mirará con orgullo y compasión, mientras te envía de vuelta a casa.

Pero no es tan fácil_…_¿verdad? Temes que Él se vengue de un traidor como tú. Al fin y al cabo, ya has comprendido que para Él no eres más que una pieza insignificante en su tablero.

Has descubierto un mundo turbio y oscuro tras aquel cristal engañoso de ilusiones y promesas. Sabes ahora que las ideas forjadas en tu memoria, año tras año, son distorsionadas y difusas. Y también sabes que, a pesar de la mella que han hecho en ti, antes tampoco eras una buena persona. No lo habrías sido de todas maneras.

Eres mediocre.

Pero hay algo más. No intentes esconderlo, la verdad duele menos si se acepta. O eso te han dicho.

¿Por qué no quieres dar vuelta atrás?. ¿Es por miedo? Sí… y no. Eso no lo es todo.

¿Es porque eres cruel? Quizás. Pero tampoco eso es todo.

No quieres dar marcha atrás. Es una verdad tan oscura que tú mismo te asustas al escucharlo. Pero lo aceptas, aunque más tarde pretendas negártelo mientras llegas a tu sala común y vuelvas a representar el papel que te corresponde. Es más fácil evadir la responsabilidad que eso conlleva, a pesar del dolor latente que te despierta cada noche en tu muñeca, a pesar de la constante alerta que te atenaza en cada esquina, a pesar de que ya no quedan sueños reparadores para Draco Malfoy. Sólo el sufrimiento silencioso de quien debe vivir bajo su propio yugo.

Vuelves a levantar la mirada al cristal borroso, bajo el flequillo rubio tan largo que no hace más que entorpecerte la vista. Sólo encuentras una cara demacrada y blanquecina, de mirada adusta y lastimera. Quizá nunca vuelvas a reconocerte.

Eres despreciable.

Lo sé. Pero también sé que mañana estaré aquí de nuevo, como cada día, compadeciéndome con palabras duras cargadas de lástima.

* * *

_Aquí utilizo la pereza_ _como la reticencia a realizar acciones, trabajos o responsabilidades, sea por la razón que sea. En este caso, Draco Malfoy se atormenta de una carga demasiado pesada de la cual no puede deshacerse por voluntad propia. Es esclavo de sus propias limitaciones e inseguridades, tan fuertes que lo relegan a permanecer en un sufrimiento solitario._


End file.
